


И Сатана там правит бал

by opium_smoker, raveness



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Electricity, Flogging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Religious Themes & References, Sex Toys, Tie Kink, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vibrators, Violet Wand
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс изображал Сатану и не смог сразу выйти из роли, и тут не вовремя (или наоборот, вовремя) подвернулся Артур.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	И Сатана там правит бал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Satan Take The Wheel / Fall Like Lightning Down From Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221835) by [blue_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_fish/pseuds/blue_fish). 



> Цитаты из «Потерянного Рая» (1667) Джона Мильтона в переводе Аркадия Штейнберга, цитата из трактата «О разводе» (1643) Джона Мильтона в моем переводе.

_В умилении сердечном  
Прославляя истукан  
Люди разных каст и стран  
Пляшут в круге бесконечном  
Окружая пьедестал!  
Сатана там правит бал,  
Там правит бал!  
 **Из арии Мефистофиля в опере «Фауст» Шарля Гуно  
по мотивам одноименной драматической поэмы И. В. Гете.**_

_Он же сказал им: Я видел сатану,  
спадшего с неба, как молнию;  
 **Лука 10:18**_

– Мне это не нравится, – сказал Артур. – Все слишком неопределенно. Слишком рискованно.  
Имс предсказуемо многострадально вздохнул. Ариадна предсказуемо заинтересовалась, а их извлекатель, Николя начал злиться.  
Николя – протеже Кобба; его бывший студент, который, несмотря на предупреждения Доминика, все равно последовал по его пути. Он всего на несколько лет младше Артура, и вполовину не так хорош, как Дом, но вполне подходил для обычной работы.  
– Я делал большее при меньшем количестве информации, – сказал Имс. – Ты же знаешь.  
Артур знает. Имс имитировал стариков, молодых, детей. Знаменитостей, больных, умирающих и умерших. Убийц, святых и ангелов. И, возможно, Артур не знает всего об Имсе, да и не нужно ему это, но он видел достаточно, чтобы знать, насколько имитация влияет на него.  
Он понял это после работы, которую они взяли сразу после дела Фишера. Как раз тогда они начали заниматься сексом более-менее регулярно, вместо ставших привычными за последние несколько лет быстрых и равнодушных перепихов. Это, наверное, был первый раз, когда он посмотрел на Имса с нежностью, или, по крайней мере, без застилающей взор смеси похоти и раздражения. В тот раз Имс провел неделю во сне, имитируя пожилую женщину. Артур раньше не задумывался об этом, он просто знал, что Имс хорош в своей сфере. Позже, он, сидя за столом, наблюдал за Имсом, наблюдал, как тот пытается удержать ручку, каждые несколько минут сжимал и разжимал пальцы, как будто они сильно болели. Тогда ему показалось странным, насколько сон влиял на Имса в реальности. Неужели он не может, проснувшись, оставить все во сне?  
Позже, в их номере, он понял, почувствовал, что это не происки больной фантазии и ему не показалось – суставы Имса опухли как при артрите, когда он касался Артура, его руки тряслись, объятия были слабыми.  
Потом было дело Тиллмана, где Имс имитировал двенадцатилетнего мальчика, и все дерьмо, с которым Артуру пришлось иметь дело в течении трех дней после его окончания. Долбанные жвачки у него в волосах и предполагавшиеся веселыми, а на самом деле жутко раздражавшие неожиданные толкания и пихания.  
Позже был жуткий кашель – Имс имитировал больного раком легких.  
И это не потому что Имс не мог сразу выйти из образа. Его тело реагировало соответственно, делая сон реальностью, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. Еще тогда Артур начал задумываться, сколько имитатор еще выдержит, прежде чем им придется остановиться.  
Артур никогда не поднимал эту тему. И даже если Имс и знал, что он знает, то тоже молчал.  
А сейчас Имс собирается исполнить это дурацкое задание, провести во сне несколько недель и, скорее всего, на своем уровне он будет один. Артуру это очень не нравилось. Все как-то неопределенно, и нет никаких гарантий, что это безопасно, к тому же он просто волнуется. Но об этом он не может сказать команде.  
Но, тем не менее, это достаточно сложная работа, чтобы можно было высказать свои сомнения.  
– Как ты будешь имитировать Сатану? Как ты собираешься его изучить?  
Имс посмотрел на Артура, как на слабоумного и ответил:  
– Мне не нужно изучать Сатану, Артур. Включи мозги. Я изучу наш объект. И этого, плюс знания предмета вообще, для меня достаточно. Почти все священники имеют схематическое представление о Люцифере.  
– Это нелепо.  
– Даже такие нелепые вещи иногда работают, – немного мягче ответил Имс. Губы расползлись в улыбке, но она не была жесткой или ядовитой, скорее нежной.  
Артур не любил проникать к таким людям в подсознание. Не любил хищников и уже знал, что священник виновен. И молодой человек, нанявший их, тоже это знал. И так же он знал, что извлечение никак не поспособствует аресту священника.  
– Давайте сделаем перерыв, – сказал Имс. – Я голодный.  
– Да, могу сходить за кофе, – предложила Ариадна. Она закрыла свой блокнот, положила карандаш в милый пенал, встала и посмотрела на Николя. – Пойдем со мной, хочу обсудить еще один уровень.  
Это, скорее всего, неправда, если Артур хоть немного понимает Ариадну, а ему нравилось льстить себе и думать, что понимает. Если у нее и есть любимый тип, то это Николя: светлые волосы, голубые глаза, впечатлительный и немного трагичный. Артур хорошо знаком с таким «типом», но предпочитает меньше драмы. Его привязанность к Коббу основывалась в первую очередь на его уважении к силе воли Доминика, а уже потом на преданности. Мол была его другом, поэтому Дом тоже им стал. Артур никогда не мог никого оставить бороться с бедой в одиночку, но когда Кобб справился, его привязанность закончилась.  
Выходя, Ариадна обернулась и подмигнула Артуру. Он улыбнулся в ответ и выразительно на нее посмотрел. Потому что, нет, ну правда, что она думает, они с Имсом будут делать?  
Когда все ушли, Имс поднялся и подошел к мини-холодильнику, который они принесли в маленькое помещение, снятое для работы. Маленький бюджет, никаких мер безопасности, почти никакого риска. Бедный паренек жаждет узнать, как вышло так, что его жизнь превратилась в полное дерьмо из-за какого-то священнослужителя. Артуру казалось, что лучше бы парню не знать этого, но он не его психолог и выполнит работу, для которой его наняли.  
– У нас закончилось арахисовое масло, – сообщил Имс.  
– Ты вчера его доел. С крекерами, помнишь?  
– Точно, – согласился Имс. Взял два энергетических батончика и две бутылки воды, отдал половину Артуру и спросил: – Что-то не так?  
Артур мог бы грубо ответить, что все в порядке, и он просто пытается работать. Но Имс не грубит ему и не пытается поругаться, и если Артур будет вести себя, как сволочь, это ничем не поможет.  
– Мне это не нравится, – сказал Артур. – Мальчишка не найдет ничего хорошего, а мысль, что тебе придется находиться во сне так долго и делать что-то настолько странное кажется мне несколько опасной.  
– Наша работа вообще опасная штука, – ответил Имс и открыл батончик и продолжил с полным ртом: – А твоя работа всегда безопасна?  
– Нет.  
– Вот видишь.  
Имс как всегда прав. В конце концов, он знает, на что идет. Сатана. Просто еще один выдуманный персонаж. Имс наверняка делал кое-что и похуже.

***  
– Кроме Маркуса был еще кто-нибудь – спросила Ариадна позже вечером.  
Маленький обогреватель не спасал – в помещении было холодно. Имс и Николя были подключены к PASIV.  
– Нет, – ответил Артур, подняв взгляд от ноутбука. Маркус – парень, который их нанял, единственный, кто рассказал об отце Абертани.  
– Чего я не могу понять, так это почему мы не можем провести извлечение у него самого? – спросила Ариадна.  
– Он и так уверен, что это произошло и хочет узнать информацию непосредственно у отца Абертани. Но мне кажется, его настоящее желание - чтобы священник понял, что наделал. Чтобы после извлечения это открылось.  
– Это больше похоже на внедрение, чем на извлечение.  
– При разделенных снах, – ответил Артур, – границы всегда туманны. Нельзя четко сказать, что вот это – «извлечение», это – «внедрение», а это – «терапия». Мы находимся в чужом подсознании. Это как песок в пустыне.  
Девушка улыбнулась, глядя в свои рисунки:  
– Да ты поэт.  
– Это слова Мол, не мои, – Артур улыбнулся в ответ.  
Тем временем, время на таймере PASIV закончилось, Имс и Николя открыли глаза, ни один из них не произнес ни слова. Николи слабо улыбнулся Имсу.  
– Как все прошло? – поинтересовалась Ариадна.  
– Немного странно, – ответил Николя.  
– В каком смысле? – спросил Артур.  
– Я пытался представить Люцифера, – ответил Имс. – Мы планировали начать с Люцифера – утренней звезды, любимого ангела Бога. Посмотреть реакцию святого отца, а потом открыть, что это – Сатана. Воплощение зла. Мы работали над первой частью. Я должен сыграть воплощение физической красоты, и мы никак не можем определиться, что считать идеалом.  
– Тогда не меняй себя вообще, – вырвалось у Артура, он почувствовал, что щеки заливает румянец, потому что, черт возьми, не смог вовремя закрыть рот и промолчать. Не поднимая глаз от ноутбука, он продолжил: – Я имею в виду, что никто же не может знать заранее, что другой человек посчитает красивым. Просто сориентируйтесь по обстоятельствам.  
Когда он поднял глаза, то увидел, что Имс тоже покраснел.  
– Артур, ты предлагаешь играть по наитию? Ты, совершенно без иронии, предлагаешь мне не разработать план заранее?  
Артур безумно благодарен Имсу, за то, что тот проигнорировал его совершенно идиотское высказывание. День был действительно длинный.  
– Я часто импровизирую. Не все можно запланировать, всякое может случиться.  
Но румянец все еще не сошел, и у Имса тоже, и Ариадна делает вид, что что-то рисует, но ее губы растянулись в улыбке, которая ясно давала понять, что она считает, что это ужасно мило, а еще, возможно, и невероятно забавно.  
– Уже поздно, – сказал Артур. – А мне еще надо кое-что найти и проследить несколько имен. Я нашел фотографию с Абертани, Маркусом и другими детьми; у меня есть их имена. Может быть, покажем нескольких из них ему во сне.  
– Мне нужно нормально поспать, – сказал Имс.  
– А я собираюсь посмотреть «Донни Дарко» с Николя, – сказала Ариадна. – Потому что он не видел его и это неправильно.  
Николя улыбался во время быстрых сборов. Они попрощались в дверях, а Имс и Артур все еще убирали помещение, но быстро все закончили и уже через 20 минут были в своем номере (делить один номер на двоих просто дешевле).  
В отеле, по крайней мере, тепло, есть мини-бар и постель, на которой позже они могут заняться сексом, но Артур так устал, что вряд ли его хватит на что-то выдающееся. И все равно это успокаивает.  
Артур доставал вещи из сумки, когда Имс схватил его за локоть и развернул к себе, улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем.  
– Это было так мило, Артур. Но не думаю, что я настолько симпатичный.  
– Тогда ты слепой, – ответил Артур, покраснел и попытался отойти, потому что он все еще чувствовал себя круглым идиотом.  
– Я реально оцениваю свою работу, – проговорил Имс. – Я знаю, что я интересный и, бесспорно, привлекательный. Но когда мы говорим о физическом идеале, то не имеем в виду белого мужчину среднего телосложения с такими кривыми зубами, будто в детстве ими камни жевали.  
Артур ошеломленно уставился на него, молча схватил и развернул так, что они оба смотрели в зеркало.  
– Поверить не могу, – выдохнул Артур. – Ты же… То есть, посмотри на свое лицо. Что с тобой не так? Ты очень красивый.  
Имс наклонил голову и прикусил губу, избегая смотреть на их отражение. Если Артур не ошибся, то легкая улыбка на губах Имса означала его смущение. Иногда Имс играет в развратника, но на самом деле он очень застенчивый.  
– Ты не можешь дать определение красоте, – Имс пожал плечами, все еще смотря в пол.  
– Я могу дать определение чему угодно, – ответил Артур. – Ты заставляешь меня говорить глупые вещи.  
Имс развернулся спиной к зеркалу и лицом к кровати.  
– Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, – сказал Артур, извернувшись так, чтобы самому толкнуть Имса на кровать.  
– Не буду тебя останавливать.  
Артур уже не чувствует себя уставшим.

***  
Отца Абертани они усыпили в исповедальне. Какая ирония. В темноте они перенесли его к нему домой, подключили к PASIV и установили таймер.  
На этот раз Артур не входил в сон. Он не часто оставался в реальности, но иногда это делает каждый, кто связан с разделенными снами – следит за безопасностью спящих. Он был не против этого занятия, особенно, если заранее знал результат дела. Не было никакой нужды вторгаться в подсознание священника – все, тем более отец Абертани, и так знали правду. Чего они достигнут? В суде это не поможет, таких людей, как этот священник, их преступления не волнуют, и Артур более чем уверен, то, что твориться в голове священника причинит Маркусу только больше боли.  
 _«Правда – всегда нежеланное дитя».*_ И надо же было вспомнить именно Мильтона. Артур сам себе показался претенциозным надменным снобом.  
– Вместо Сатаны ты можешь сымитировать Бога, – предложил Артур прошлой вечером, пока чистил зубы; Имс уже был в постели и просматривал книгу с религиозными текстами и картинами. – Разве это не должно напугать его еще больше?  
На что Имс ответил:  
– Бог не сможет ввести его в искушение. О, слушай: _«Духи всякий пол принять способны или оба вместе».**_ Получается, они тоже имитаторы?  
А сейчас Артур в полумраке рассматривает лицо Имса и гадает, какое именно «искушение» происходит во сне. Свет от уличного фонаря попадает в комнату через витражное окно и окрашивает ее причудливыми тенями и Артур не может оторвать взгляд от Имса.  
Имсу не нужно имитировать красоту. Разве кто-то может не заметить? И он вовсе не считает себя романтичным идиотом. Да, он смутился, когда случайно проговорился, но это правда. Такая же, как и то, что Гавайи роскошные, в тропическом лесу влажно, а в Майями жарко.  
Роскошный, влажный, жаркий – эти слова засели в мозгу Артура. Он может и не психолог, но хорошо знает, как работает мозг, поэтому мысленно влепил себе затрещину. Из-за Имса он постоянно думает и говорит всякие глупости, и это, скорее всего, опасно. Имс опасен. Это не может длиться вечно.  
Он выглянул в окно, чтобы проверить, что мимо не проезжают машины и никто не паркуется. Ожидание всегда ненавистно.  
Таймер на PASIV показал 5 минут, они уже должны быть на втором уровне. Хотя Артур и не во сне, разница была ощутима. Он занимается этим так долго, что почти физически может ощутить то же, что и команда, работающая во сне, поэтому понял, когда все одновременно опустились еще глубже в подсознание. Он ожидал этого.  
Неожиданным оказалось то, что температура в комнате резко снизилась.  
Да, на улице холодно. Логика подсказала, что это сквозняк. Из-за того витражного окна. Но на сквозняк это было не очень похоже, больше на пронизывающий кости холод, появившийся в комнате ниоткуда. Артур вздрогнул. Воздух стал тяжелым, густым. И точно на несколько градусов ниже, чем был всего минуту назад.  
Артур прижал пальцы к шее священника – обычно Артур не прикасался к сновидцам, но он был такой спокойный, слишком, что Артур почувствовал какое-то смутное беспокойство. В комнате будто кто-то умер только что. Но Абертани жив. Его лицо напряглось, хотя под сомнацином люди обычно не показывают никаких эмоций. У него явно большой стресс.  
Артур поежился и снова решил проверить, что происходит на улице. Там было по-прежнему тихо и пустынно.  
Когда на таймере осталось 2 минуты, снова проверил спящих. Абертани все еще дышал, но выглядел, как умерший от ужаса. Впрочем, Артур ему не сочувствовал.  
Артур бросил взгляд на Имса и отшатнулся, схватившись за пистолет. Сердце бешено застучало в груди. Всего на секунду, когда он первый раз посмотрел, Имс пропал. Пропал и на его месте был кто-то совершенно другой. Кто-то или что-то, тень, лишь отдаленно напоминающая человека.  
– Черт, – выдохнул Артур.  
Игра цветов на лице Имса – вот из-за чего показалось, что на его месте кто-то другой.  
Они тут уже достаточно давно, скоро обязательно кто-то придет.  
Девяносто секунд.  
Возможно, они зажгут свечу. Или, если это кто-то из друзей Абертани, они могут без проблем зайти в его жилище.  
Кроме PASIV, им ничего не надо забирать, и на это у них есть еще шестьдесят секунд. Артур услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь машины; мигнули фары.  
Когда осталось тридцать секунд, Артур надел Ариадне наушники и включил плеер. Больше никакой Эдит Пиаф, это Кобб ее любил.  
Когда на таймере осталось десять секунд, открылась дверь в церковь, но команда проснулась раньше, чем отсутствие священника могло бы показаться подозрительным. Николя проснулся последним и со вздохом поднялся. Глаза у него были странные, почти черные. Ариадна посмотрела сначала на него, потом на Имса.  
Тот старательно не смотрел ни на кого.  
– Кто-то в церкви, – сказал Артур и, не дождавшись подтверждения, что его услышали, продолжил: – Наши машины припаркованы на соседней улице. Уходим через кладовку.  
– Я возьму седан, – сказал Имс и тут же направился к двери.  
– Я с тобой, – сказал Артур.  
– Нет. Езжай с ними, мне нужно время, – ответил Имс и вышел.  
Уже в машине Артур спросил Ариадну и Николя, что случилось во сне.  
– Абертани во всем признался, – ответила Ариадна.  
– Это было даже не нужно, – сказал Николя. – Мне не нужно было ничего искать, не нужно было красть информацию. Он сам все рассказал.  
– Артур, я думаю, он собирается признаться. Это было мощно, – сказала Ариадна.  
– Имс? – спросил Артур.  
Они ненадолго замолчали, а потом Николя ответил:  
– Я не знаю. Я видел всего несколько секунд, в самом конце. Я бы тоже во всем признался.  
– Он сделал это? – спросил Артур. – Имитировал Сатану?  
– Абертани собирается признаться публично, – проговорила Ариадна. – Ты же знаешь, что это значит? Это было не извлечение.  
То, что сказала Ариадна, отозвалось болью где-то внутри Артура.  
– Внедрение? Ты уверенна?  
– Если он признается, а я думаю, что так и будет, тогда да.  
– Отвезите меня в отель, – сказал Артур.  
– Имс сказал, что хочет побыть один, – возразила Ариадна. – Артур, послушай его в этот раз. Это было нелегко, атмосфера во сне была ужасной.  
– Я сниму другой номер, – ответил Артур. – Нет смысла искать что-то другое.  
Ариадна и Николя переглянулись, но спорить не стали. Артуру не нравилась эта тишина, ему казалось, что он что-то упускает, но почему-то порадовался этому факту. И он более чем рад, что работа закончена. Извлечение, внедрение – что бы они там не сделали, уже не важно. Границы все равно туманны. Плохой парень признается и их клиент, возможно, порадуется, а они в любом случае получат свою оплату и будут жить дальше.  
 _«Жить дальше»_ – больше всего сейчас он хотел именно этого.

***

В номере темно. Это странно, потому что Артур ожидал, что Имс сразу отправится сюда. Но может ему необходимо несколько часов провести в одиночестве где-то в другом месте. Если это так, то нет нужды снимать другой номер. Когда Имс вернется, он уже…  
– Сказал же тебе не приходить, – послышался голос из темного угла.  
Артур успел достать Глок и прижаться к двери до того, как определил, откуда доносится голос. Зажигать свет он не стал. Потому что это не Имс. Голос принадлежал незнакомцу.  
– Сказал тебе, что мне нужно время.  
Слова принадлежали Имсу, но голос – не его. Даже не его акцент.  
Но он пах Имсом. Странно. Раньше Артур не задумывался о таком, но в темноте все его чувства обострились, и это не лосьон после бриться или одеколон, это запах его кожи. Артур и не подозревал, что знает его. На каком этапе он начал узнавать такие вещи?  
Даже если бы Артур не прошел подготовку в войсках специального назначения, он видел достаточно фильмов, чтобы не глупить и не кричать «Имс».  
Ему не стоило даже доставать пистолет из кобуры, потому что не успел он сделать и шага, как остался без оружия. Имс наклонился и, щекоча дыханием шею, лихорадочно прошептал: «Останови это, останови». Но Артур все равно не может до конца поверить, что рядом с ним Имс.  
– Говорил же тебе, – произнес Имс ему прямо в ухо, прижав Артура к двери.  
– Отпусти меня, – Артур толкнул Имса. Черт бы побрал его, сначала напугал, а теперь ведет себя, как полный мудак. – Боже, Имс. Я возьму свои вещи и сменю номер.  
Он уйдет, потому что зол и не собирается за это извиняться. Это и его номер, и если Имс не может разобраться с последствиями без того, чтобы быть сволочью, это не проблема Артура. Но он, по крайней мере, уважает его желание остаться в одиночестве.  
Однако Имс продолжил его удерживать, все еще прижимая к двери в темной комнате.  
– Эй, отойди, – сказал Артур. – Если хочешь, чтобы я ушел, я уйду.  
Он не добавил в конце «придурок», решив, что и так понятно.  
Комнату освещал только свет с парковки за окном – достаточно, чтобы различать цвета, очертания, текстуры и движения. Только незначительные детали. Но Имс отодвинулся недалеко, глаза у него очень темные – не темно-серые – настолько темные, что казалось, зрачки полностью заполнили радужку, и Артур заметил, что иногда в них мелькали зеленые искорки.  
Даже в неясном свете было видно, что губы у Имса красные и влажные. И зрачки слишком расширены, почти полностью заполняют глаза, из-за чего взгляд кажется практически пустым.  
Нет, не пустым. Имс сосредоточен. Как хищник. Перед смертельным броском.  
Артур вздохнул и попытался успокоиться, потому что «успокоиться» – это то, что у него получается лучше всего. Никто не может разрядить ситуацию лучше, чем он.  
– Не думаю, что тебе стоит находиться тут в одино…  
Язык Имса у Артура во рту не позволил ему закончить фразу. Артур дернулся и ударился затылком о дверь, язык Имса холодный, и кажется, будто он лед облизывал.  
Имс все еще пристально смотрит на Артура, даже не моргая. Имс так не целуется: глубоко, горячо и настойчиво. Слишком грубо, даже как-то зло. И глаза слишком жуткие, в них невозможно долго смотреть. Артур оттолкнул его. Дотронулся до своих губ, проверяя, не холодные ли, но нет - они нормальные, теплые.  
Имс спокойно отошел, неотрывно смотря на Артура. Потом протянул руку к голове Артура, и тот потянулся к ней, как маленький ребенок или собачка, и сразу же возненавидел себя за это.  
Но Имс только немного грубо погладил его по волосам. Второй рукой он уперся в дверь на уровне бедра Артура. Поймал его в клетку. Имс на несколько сантиметров ниже Артура, но сейчас буквально возвышался над ним, и Артур не мог понять, как это возможно. _«Он и падший — был велик»_ – пришла в голову мысль.  
– Я же сказал, что уйду, – повторил Артур, голос его звучал слабо и шокировано.  
– А еще ты сказал, – прошептал Имс, – или попытался сказать, что мне не стоит находиться в одиночестве.  
– Это зависит от тебя, – Артур выпрямился, чтобы не казаться себе очень маленьким и добавил в голос профессиональные нотки. – Это твое шоу. Чего ты хочешь?  
– Ты так услужлив, – в голосе странная насмешка, раньше Артур такого не слышал. – Всегда стремишься угодить, мой Артур. Всегда готов жертвовать ради общего блага. Не так ли.  
Рука, гладящая его, опустилась к подбородку – движение слишком грубое, чтобы быть лаской. Имс облизал губы, странно красные, как будто на них кровь («Глупость какая», – подумал Артур.), и он все еще не моргал, не отводил взгляд.  
– Н-нам стоит, – начал Артур и тут же разозлился на себя за заикание. – Тебе стоит поспать.  
Имс положил свою руку Артуру на бедро и широкой ладонью прижал к двери. Потом он провел рукой к внутренней стороне бедра.  
– Д-давай пойдем в к-кровать… ох…  
Он боится закрыть глаза, потому что этот незнакомец, который только отдаленно похож на Имса, это опасное существо только что сжало его промежность, и обещание это или угроза зависит только от Артура.  
– Артур, ты что устал, малыш?  
– Хватит, – потребовал Артур.  
Имс убрал руку.  
– Прекрати смеяться надо мной, – исправился Артур.  
Имс вернул руку на место. Но на этот раз сжал немного сильнее, чем нужно, всего чуть-чуть, и у Артура сбилось дыхание.  
– Уверен?  
У Артура дрогнули колени и он прижался к двери, чтобы не упасть. Он не уверен, не совсем уверен, не в этом. Но очевидно, что Имс не должен оставаться один. Артур не знает, чего хочет или не хочет; но это же Имс, он физически не может его оставить; к тому же, он никогда не бросал товарищей. А еще, у него уже сильно стоит, и это настолько невероятно, что нельзя себе даже представить, как выйти за дверь в мир благоразумных решений с мыслью «И что это сейчас было?», которая не даст ему заснуть всю ночь. Это Имс.  
Имс, который почти уткнулся носом ему в шею, глубоко вдохнул и прошептал:  
– Ты напуган. От тебя пахнет страхом.  
– Нет.  
Имс может выводить из себя, бесить, быть придурком, он мошенничает с картами, он вор, преступник и еще более сумасшедший, чем Артур себе представлял, но Имс никогда не причинит ему боль. Артур уверен в этом.  
Он очень уверен в этом.  
– Я не оставлю тебя, как…  
Вторая рука сжалась у него на горле, не настолько сильно, чтобы причинить вред, но достаточно, чтобы почувствовать дискомфорт. Мир Артура неожиданно сузился до этих прикосновений, руки Имса на его теле.  
– Верный Артур, – тон у Имса все еще немного насмешливый. – Не можешь никого бросить. Пока не становится слишком поздно.  
Он сможет уйти, если захочет. Он знает, что Имс не сможет его остановить. Имс не будет его останавливать.  
 _Имс_ не будет. Артур сглотнул и попытался придать своему положению хоть немного достоинства:  
– _«Победа над врагом, одержанная силою меча, – лишь часть победы»_ , – Артур старался удержать взгляд.  
Хватка немного ослабла, и Артур смог свободно вздохнуть и попытаться сориентироваться: он все еще прижат к двери, не может отдышаться, болезненно возбужден, ужасно испуган и увяз глубже некуда. Но в состоянии принимать собственные решения и отвечать за них.  
Имс хмыкнул, убрал руки и отошел на шаг, высокомерно осмотрел Артура.  
– Я задет, Артур, – сказал Имс. – Конечно, ты можешь уйти.  
– Я уже сказал, я не уйду.  
– _«Кто Ангелов опутал, тот весьма лукав.»_  
Этого хватило. Имс процитировал Мильтона. Может быть утром Артуру и будет стыдно, но сейчас он не в состоянии думать. Никто раньше не отвечал ему цитатами на цитаты. Это пьянит.  
– Имс, – начал Артур, не зная как продолжить.  
– На колени.

Это сложно назвать изысканным, но Имсу не пришлось повторять дважды, Артур даже не заметил, как опустился на колени.  
Смех Имса холодный, темный.  
– Ох, Артур. Как просто. И как ожидаемо.  
– _«Преступить ли, устоять - от них зависело»_ , – не смотря на то, что это Артур на коленях, а в комнате практически темно, он уверенно посмотрел на Имса. Он знал, что Имс его видит, он должен знать, что Артур сам принял решение.  
– Конечно, – согласился Имс. Снисходительная сволочь.  
Артур потянулся к нему, чтобы расстегнуть штаны, но Имс отошел, избегая контакта. И продолжал отходить, заставляя Артура тянуться за собой, пока тот не опустил руки. Что-то в его движениях было странное. Имс всегда двигался плавно, походка у него очень узнаваемая. Но сейчас что-то изменилось. Движения стали какими-то скользкими, слишком текучими, совершенно незнакомыми. Но в комнате все еще слишком темно, чтобы Артур смог понять, в чем разница.  
Имс сел на край кровати и кивком подозвал его. Артур знал, что должен встать и подойти как человек, а не какой-то домашний питомец, но также знал, что Имс хочет не этого. И с каких это пор, он начал выполнять даже невысказанные желания других?  
Или он всегда занимался именно этим?  
Нет, он не сделает это как животное. Это и его шоу. Все еще на коленях, Артур улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть так же хищно, как Имс. Или, по крайней мере, уверенно. Одной рукой он расстегнул и отбросил рубашку, второй расстегнул брюки и пополз дальше на коленях – не на четвереньках. Это неудобно, брюки хоть и сползли, но не полностью, но ему хотя бы хватало силы воли смотреть на Имса, а не в пол.  
Но когда он на секунду представил, как это – подползти к Имсу, смотря в пол, у него дыхание перехватило, и Артур еле удержался, чтобы не опуститься на четвереньки. «Черт, я бы сделал это».  
Когда он оказался достаточно близко,то снова потянулся к штанам Имса.  
– Нет.  
Артур удивленно поднял взгляд.  
– Но…  
Имс посмотрел вниз, на Артура между его ног, неуверенно положившего руки на его брюки. Артур с трудом мог проследить его взгляд, но все равно все понял.  
Он понял, чего хочет Имс.  
«Нет, нет, скажи ему нет. Черт, Имс, это нелепо!», – лихорадочно думал Артур. Но его тело с ним не соглашалось. Он бы, наверное, покраснел от унижения, если бы вся кровь не прилила к паху, когда наклонился к ботинкам Имса.  
Расшнуровывал он их немного дольше, чем собирался, у него дрожали пальцы. Это все смесь адреналина и похоти. Артур снял и отставил ботинки и посмотрел на Имса. Он не смог рассмотреть реакцию – слишком темно, чтобы правильно прочитать выражение лица, но оно все еще казалось холодным и отстраненным. Имс не выглядел ни радостным, ни даже возбужденным, лишь слегка заинтересованным.  
Артур почувствовал себя одиноко. Это самое странное. Не боль, не стыд, не отказ. Как будто он в одиночестве. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы избавиться от этого странного чувства. Ему хотелось одобрения. Он медленно опустил голову Имсу на бедро, а рукой дотронулся до лодыжки. Этот жест был, возможно, самый заискивающий за всю его жизнь, а Имс остался неподвижен и не издал ни звука.  
Через несколько мгновений Артур услышал, как Имс расстегнул свои штаны. Странно, но движения он не почувствовал. Артур посмотрел вверх и подумал: «Наконец-то».  
– За работу, – самодовольно сказал Имс. Он снял рубашку, но штаны стянул ровно настолько, насколько было нужно.  
Артур провел руками по бедрам Имса, медленно, дразня, как Имс любит, посмотрел из-под полузакрытых век – обычно Имса это заводит.  
Но на этот раз Имс схватил его за волосы и нетерпеливо дернул вниз.  
Слишком быстро, слишком. Руки незнакомца, не Имса – Артур не может им доверять. Он сильный. Артур не может отклонить голову, поэтому он попытался упереться руками в бедра Имса, прося «позволь мне сделать это».  
Имс дернул голову Артура вверх.  
– Нет, нет. Без рук.  
Он взял сначала одну, а потом вторую руку Артура и убрал их ему за спину.  
Странно, Имс запретил пользоваться руками, а ему сразу стало легче, ушло напряжение. Он инстинктивно переплел пальцы и свел вместе лопатки. Появилось чувство, будто он связан.  
Имс снова опустил его голову и Артур, как и было приказано, принялся за работу. Через несколько секунд от нехватки воздуха у него начала кружиться голова, но больно не было. Артур немного поерзал на коленях, чтобы устроиться удобнее и снять напряжение со спины. Всем телом он чувствовал ритм своего сердцебиения. Интересно, Имс тоже его чувствует? Слышит так же отчетливо, как слышал тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание Артура, когда разрешил ему сделать второй вдох, как чувствовал его движения и попытки не ерзать и не тереться об Имса. Когда выдается возможность, Артур использует язык и губы.  
Но Имс все еще слишком спокойный, тихий. Артур хотел бы снова посмотреть вверх, но прекрасно знал, что лучше не останавливаться. Артур не заметил, как начал тихо постанывать. Он начал задыхаться и Имс убрал руку с его головы. Артур отодвинулся немного, отдышался, в голове зашумело от притока кислорода. Имс снова положил ладонь ему на голову и опустил щекой к бедру, запустил пальцы в волосы – это было очень приятно, даже больше чем приятно. Он был ужасно возбужден, но все равно чувствовал себя удовлетворенным.  
Артур не пытался противостоять или отрицать свои чувства, какими бы темными и сбивающими с толку те не были, он всегда знал их источник и принимал их. Только так можно было выполнять его работу и не сойти с ума. Кобб – лучший тому пример. Но сегодня, только один раз Артур решил подождать. Подумать обо всем позже, завтра – не сегодня.  
– Поднимись, – голос у Имса слишком спокойный, будто Артур не сделал только что лучший в жизни минет.  
А может и не лучший. Имс был бы громким, благодарным, он бы лихорадочно извивался под Артуром, даже умолял бы. _Имс._  
Артуру все время казалось, что с ним в комнате не Имс.  
– Встань, – уже грубее повторил Имс и схватил Артура за волосы.  
Ноги казались ватными. Когда он поднялся, кровь резко устремилась к ногам, все тело начало болеть, а когда Имс отпустил его волосы, Артур покачнулся, перед глазами начало темнеть. Он успел подумать: «Черт, я теряю сознание» и «Это самое унизительное, что со мной случалось» и _«Сдаётся мне: сильнее любострастьем распалён, чем яростью»._  
Имс поймал его и рассмеялся:  
– Бедняжка, – он не пытался успокоить Артура, он его дразнил.  
– Не надо, – голос у Артура дрожал. Не важно, что произойдет сегодня, но завтра, при дневном свете, воспоминание об этом смехе будет злить его. Когда он будет в состоянии злиться, конечно. Когда снова сможет думать. В конечном счете, Артуру придется сделать это: признать, что Имс приказывал ему, признать, что он сдался, и что ему это понравилось. Может быть, позже это покажется сложным, но он никогда не был настолько возбужден и растерян. Никогда раньше во время секса Имс не дразнил его.  
– Имс, ты не можешь…  
Он снова не закончил, вместо извинения или хотя бы слова, Имс вставил ему в рот два пальца, прижал язык, остальные пальцы уперлись в челюсть – останутся синяки. Артур вздрогнул и схватил Имса за запястье.  
Имс развернул его. Артур легко мог ударить его, мог превратить это в ссору, в настоящую драку. Он мог все закончить аккуратным ударом или простым словом «нет».  
Он ничего не сделал. Он просто держал Имса за запястье и пытался дышать с пальцами во рту, в глазах появились слезы, заболела челюсть. Вторая рука Имс лежала у него на затылке и аккуратно разворачивала Артура обратно к кровати. В этом движении не было ничего, кроме желания доминировать. Кровь снова отлила от мозга Артура, но на этот раз по другой причине. Его брюки, хотя и расстегнутые, но все еще одетые, были болезненно тесными.  
Имс наклонился и, щекоча ухо холодным дыханием, прошептал Артуру на ухо:  
– _«Везде в Аду я буду. Ад — я сам»_.  
Артур застонал. И вместо того, чтобы пытаться увернуться, он начал двигать языком.  
– Вот так, – голос Имса низкий, в нем все еще слышна угроза, но также и удовольствие.  
Одобрительный тон завел Артура еще сильнее. Он опустил руки и начал работать ртом. Имс двигал пальцами у него во рту, задевал зубы, большим пальцем провел по нижней губе.  
– _«Согласие царит меж бесов проклятых»_ , не так ли?  
Имс подошел ближе, Артур прижался к нему, попытался потереться о бедро, невозможность это сделать раздражала его.  
– _«Сквозь бездну потрясённую лететь, обрушиваясь, падая стремглав»_ , Артур. _Обрушиваясь, падая стремглав._  
Имс резко толкнул Артура на кровать. Артур тяжело дышал и пытался дотянуться до Имса, стоящего у него между ног, потереться об него, он отчаянно нуждался в контакте. Артур опустил руку себе между ног.  
– Не смей, – предупредил Имс.  
Артур резко убрал руки, будто обжегся. Имс грубо сдернул с него брюки, Артур практически свалился с кровати, но успел схватиться за одеяло.  
Имс легко поднял его и опустил выше на кровати. Артур под Имсом никогда не чувствовал себя настолько маленьким и слабым. Раньше они боролись друг с другом, иногда в шутку, иногда на ринге, но Имс всегда заметно прилагал усилия. Сейчас же он казался намного сильнее.  
И когда Имс навис над ним, Артур на мгновение задумался, не сбежать ли ему. Но тот прижал его бедра, не давая возможности шевелиться – Артур даже не мог представить, что можно возбудиться еще сильнее.  
В этот момент Имс обычно любил целоваться, иногда они кусались, нежно и не грубо. На этот раз не было ни поцелуев, ни укусов – Имс раздвинул ноги Артура и прижался к нему.  
Совершенно не нежно, Имс укусил Артура за шею, слишком высоко, чтобы утром можно было спрятать метку. Артур впился пальцами в широкую спину, то ли в попытке избежать его безумия, то ли в желании притянуть еще ближе.  
Артур потерял счет времени. Он начал низко стонать – он никогда так не стонал. Разве что во сне. Когда умирал. Он пытался сдержать стоны, пытался вернуть хотя бы жалкое подобие контроля над своим телом – это ведь не сон, Артур прекрасно помнил, как попал в комнату и что было раньше. Очень страшно терять контроль. Он пытался держать Имса, его спину, плечи, шею, но Имс поднялся и Артуру показалось, что он падает.

Имс стоял над ним на коленях, дыхание стало рваным, наконец стало заметно, что он так же этого хочет. Имс раздвинул ноги Артуру – он больше не собирался терять время.  
– Подожди, подожди. Имс, пожалуйста, подожди, – Артур забыл о чем-то, он пытался сосредоточиться и вспомнить.  
– Жду, – низко ответил Имс и продолжить мять бедра Артура.  
Когда мысль наконец-то пришла в голову, Артур попытался извернуться и достать рукой до прикроватной тумбочки. У него никак не получалось это сделать, он задел и уронил на сумку Имса часы и бутылку с водой, к счастью закрытую. «Да, там», – вспомнил Артур и попытался свеситься с кровати и достать до сумки.  
– А, – не слишком удивился Имс. – Конечно. Точно, успокойся. Успокойся, Артур. Хватит.  
Он не мог остановиться, ему нужна была та сумка, все происходило слишком быстро, не получалось подобрать слов, чтобы сказать это вслух.  
Имс прижал его за плече и четко произнес:  
– Перестань.  
Артур остановился. Перестал дергаться, перестал искать, затаил дыхание. Имс потянулся над ним, томно, медленно, рукой пошарил где-то возле кровати, укусил Артура за шею  
– Дыши, – приказал. – Я достал. Ты ведь мне доверяешь?  
Артур кивнул. Давление на его бедрах, животе, груди успокаивало его не только физически. Он чувствовал умиротворение, спокойствие.  
Имс снова сел на пятки, держа в руке маленькие пакетики и смазку. Он разорвал один из них, этот звук заставил Артура выгнуться и попытаться подтолкнуть Имса ногой.  
– Хорошо. Лучше доверяй мне. Ты должен доверять мне, потому что, посмотри на себя, Артур. Распят подо мной, как жертва. Глупо так предлагать себя, если не доверяешь. Неблагоразумно. Я думаю, что ты благоразумный, Артур. Ты ведь у меня такой, верно, пупсик?  
Артур еще раз кивнул, все было как в тумане. Он смутно понимал, что голос Имса отличается, что у него другие интонации, но они уже больше похожи на его, впервые за этот вечер.  
Он бы остановился и обдумал это, но скользкие пальцы Имса скользнули внутрь и все мысли покинули Артура.  
Обычно Имс тратил немного времени на подготовку, но сегодня все по-другому; сегодня все происходило не так – нет, Артур не запаниковал, только слегка заволновался. Паника давно закончилась. Как Имс и сказал: его бы здесь не было, если бы он ему не доверял.  
Но Артур все равно удивился, когда пальцы Имса оказались такими же аккуратными, как всегда. Не нежными, как когда они оба в подходящем настроении. Совсем не нежные, но очень аккуратные. Большие, умелые, и знакомые. Не просто знакомые, но также знакомые с Артуром, знающие его. Имсу потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы найти внутри нужный бугорок. Артур резко выдохнул, когда Имс начал двигаться, нажимать и тереть его.  
В этот раз Имс не остановился, не замедлился, его пальцы продолжали двигаться, надавливая сильнее, чем привык Артур. Медленно, глубоко и сильно. С каждым движением Артур поднимался на кровати все выше, так что ему пришлось упереться руками о спинку. Дыхание ускорилось, живот напрягся, ощущений было слишком много. Артур открыл рот, чтобы сказать это.  
«Имс, не так сильно», – вот что он собирался сказать, но вместо этого вырвалось:  
– Имс, да, да, да.  
Имс в ответ хмыкнул и продолжил.  
Артуру ничего не осталось, как прикусить губу и смириться. Они еще даже не занялись настоящим сексом, но Артур подумал, что может кончить только от этого. Он чувствовал приближающийся оргазм.  
Имс читал его как открытую книгу, поэтому он сначала замедлился, а потом остановился.  
– Пожалуйста, – Артур не смог сдержать вырвавшуюся просьбу.  
– Вежливый Артур, – Имс медленно вставил пальцы обратно, неспешно начал гладить бедра. – Как бы я хотел сказать тебе «да», но мы еще не закончили.  
Артур выгибается, ищет контакт и не находит. По спине и рукам пробежал холодок, на теле поднялись волоски. Артур поднял голову и посмотрел на Имса, а потом на себя, он чувствовал себя очень странно, как будто не в своем теле. Слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть, как он сейчас выглядит, но можно представить: мокрый, раскрасневшийся, полностью раскрытый – воплощение порочного желания.  
Артур смотрел, пытался смотреть, как Имс сильнее сжал его бедра, приподнял их, придвинулся и надавил. Когда Имс заговорил, его голос был мягкий:  
– _«Прекрасное созданье! Этот лик лишь ты… твой образ»._  
Голос Имса, его слова, тот факт, что Имс помнит достаточно текста для цитирования – все это смешалось в дикий клубок. Артур не смог бы подобрать нужное слово, чтобы выразить свое желание. Он запрокинул голову, хватая воздух, и позволил себе распасться на кусочки.  
Скоро Имс начал двигаться быстрее, чем обычно, грубее. Одну ногу Артура Имс закинул на плечо, вторую перебросил себе через руку. Он наклонился и уперся рукой о спинку, что позволило ему двигаться всем весом, а Артур оказался зажат в неудобном положении.  
Артур смутно слышал свои крики. Кровать скрипела, ударяясь о стену – как в каком-то порнофильме – при других обстоятельствах эти звуки наверное смутили бы Артура не меньше, чем его стоны. Он всегда сдерживался и не кричал «черт, да» или что-то подобное и старался не стонать, как порно-звезда, но сейчас он именно этим и занимался. Все настолько интенсивно, что кажется нереальным, он так возбужден, что перед закрытыми глазами мелькают разноцветные пятна и он практически не может дышать. Он очень хочет кончить. Ему нужно кончить.  
– Руки за голову, – рыкнул Имс, прежде чем Артур успел шевельнуть ими.  
Он без вопросов послушался, схватил себя за запястье.  
– Да, Артур. Да, так хорошо. Так хорошо.  
Он хотел сказать «спасибо», но не хватило воздуха.  
Имс прижался сильнее, к самому лицу, посмотрел, казалось, в самую душу, увидел все мысли. Артур не смог отвести взгляд.  
– Ты сделаешь это для меня, Артур. Сделаешь, как я скажу.  
– Да.  
Артур раскрыт, вывернут наизнанку. Он уже на краю, но не может отпустить себя, пока Имс не позволит.  
С низким стоном Имс опустил голову Артуру на плече, и этот стон – он принадлежал Имсу. Но он не остановился, он продолжил в том же темпе.  
Он опустил руку между ними, сжал Артура и начал двигать рукой в ритме с толчками. Артур прикусил губу, сжал зубы, скрутил руки только чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Слишком много ощущений, это так нечестно, нечестно, нечестно. Артур начал умолять:  
– Пожалуйста, Боже, Имс, пожалуйста.  
Имс довел его до края и убрал руку и поцеловал Артура. Артур чувствовал каждый нерв своего тела. Это было так приятно, и так болезненно, и так приятно – он больше не мог различить боль и удовольствие.  
– _«Ангелы одни так слезы льют»_ , – прошептал Имс. Он снова опустил руку между ними. – Да, Артур, давай. Я хочу увидеть.  
Артур обеими руками схватил Имса за плечи. Он чувствовал, как Имс двигает рукой в знакомом ритме.  
Оргазм накрыл его волной. Когда он постепенно пришел в себя, немного успокоился, Имс все еще вбивался в него, все быстрее и быстрее, Артур обнял его за шею.  
Имс отвернулся от Артура, уткнулся ему в плече, начал что-то мычать, подозрительно похожее на: «Не смотри на меня». Артур почти рассмеялся, он чувствовал себя очень свободно и умиротворенно. Он взялся за лицо Имса и повернул его к себе, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Ему на мгновение показалось, что он видит в темноте, и если Имс и Дьявол, то он – Люцифер, сразу после падения, потерянный, но все еще прекрасный.  
Имс весь дрожал, не в силах себя больше сдерживать. Он осел на Артура и всхлипнул. Артур погладил его по волосам, успокаивающе провел по шее, плечам, дал ему время отдохнуть.  
Когда Имс слез с него, даже практически в полной темноте Артур увидел его расширенные глаза; тот выглядел испуганным и шокированным. По опыту Артур знал, что Имс собирается сказать что-то глупое.  
– Я… я…  
– Ты снимешь свои дурацкие штаны полностью и уляжешься голой задницей в кровать. Не будь идиотом.  
«И не уходи сейчас», – Артур не добавил.  
Имс снял презерватив и стянул штаны до лодыжек. Артур изнурен, он весь липкий и не хочет двигаться, но он переборол себя, осторожно сел и затянул Имса обратно в постель, помог ему полностью снять брюки.  
Они прижались друг к другу. Имс не знает, что с собой делать, и, Артур был уверен, не может ни о чем другом думать.  
– Я сделал тебе больно, – наконец сказал Имс.  
– _«Преступить ли, устоять,_ – напомнил ему Артур, – _от них зависело»_.  
– Артур.  
– Имс, отдохни, хорошо? Я устал. Давай разберемся со всем утром.  
Но пока Артур не обнял Имса, тот не успокоился.  
Когда Артур убедился, что Имс уснул, он сделал то, что делает всегда, когда он запутался или теряется. Он взял iPhone и начал поиски.

***  
Имс толком и не отдохнул. Он несколько часов беспокойно крутился под одеялом. Света iPhone давал достаточно и Артур видел, с каким мученическим лицом спал Имс. Он потянулся и поставил на место часы, которые уронил. 2:15. Казалось, что все произошло в каком-то другом измерении, внезапно появилось острое чувство потери. Он сейчас как раз читал об этом.  
Он потряс Имса. Артур знал, что он проснулся даже не глядя на него.  
– Эй, – шепнул Артур.  
Имс немного помолчал, а когда заговорил, голос был хриплым после сна и низким, что могло выдавать боль:  
– _«Пробудила Совесть вновь бывалое отчаянье в груди и горькое сознанье: кем он был»._  
– Нет. _«Он видит… рядом сверстника, что был вторым по рангу и злодейству»._  
Имс повернулся и посмотрел на Артура.  
– Я читал Мильтона, чтобы подготовиться к работе. Откуда ты знаешь его настолько хорошо?  
Артур ожидал разговора на другую тему, но и это уже был прогресс.  
– После дела Фишера, – начал Артур. Он раньше никому об этом не рассказывал, но сейчас как раз подходящее время, и он видел ту часть Имса, которую вероятно хотел бы оставить только для себя, поэтому, наверное, тоже должен чем-то поделиться. – Дом рассказывал мне о себе и Мол в Лимбе. Они провели там целую жизнь. Это Дом… Не знаю, или я имею право это рассказывать.  
– Кобб внедрил Мол идею.  
Артур удивленно посмотрел на Имса.  
– Он пытался загладить вину перед командой. Он мне рассказал кое-что. Не все, только это.  
– Да, – может быть, после всего, что они с Имсом только что делали, он почувствовал себя таким открытым и только поэтому ему вдруг стало больно, что Дом рассказал правду раньше практически всем, кроме него. Даже Ариадна узнала раньше. – Да. Мне казалось, они создали свой Рай в Лимбе. Мне показалось странным, что Дом был одновременно Адамом и Змеем, понимаешь? Он заставил ее пасть. Я Мильтона еще в колледже читал, но рассказ Дома мне напомнил о нем. Я несколько раз перечитал.  
– Но у них был фальшивый Рай.  
– Разве они не все такие?  
Имс снова замолчал, смотря куда-то сквозь Артура.  
– Я предупредил тебя, просил уйти.  
– А я решил остаться.  
Имс провел пальцем по подбородку Артура.  
– Я оставил на тебе следы. Боже, Артур, я не хотел.  
– Я хотел.  
– Ты даже не знал, что случится.  
Артур тоже развернулся к Имсу.  
– Я несколько раз просил тебя остановиться или притормозить. И ты каждый раз выполнял мои просьбы. Мне не было страшно. Имс, мне не в чем тебя обвинять. Я хотел этого. Очень. Может, я и не знал этого, когда заходил в дверь, а я, кстати, пришел только чтобы вещи забрать и оставить тебя в покое, у меня несколько раз была возможность передумать. Но я остался.  
– Я никогда раньше такого не делал. Я причинял боль людям на ринге. Черт, я и на курок нажимал. Но никогда не причинял боль тем, кого…  
Он замолчал, обдумывая, и Артур почувствовал тяжесть недоговоренных слов. Это напугало его. Они могли делать все что угодно, но Имс собрался взвалить ему на плечи что-то очень тяжелое, способное все изменить, вывести их на совершенно новый уровень. Артур затаил дыхание в ожидании.  
– Я столько всего чувствую к тебе, Артур. И каждое чувство более сложное, чем предыдущее. А теперь еще это.  
– Да, – Артуру был рад, что он избежал некоторых слов и фраз, которые не готов был услышать прямо сейчас. – Да, первый раз получился грубоватым. Такие вещи должны заранее планироваться. Обсуждаться. Мы все сделали неправильно.  
– Первый?  
Артур не позволил ему продолжить:  
– А то, что ты чувствуешь вину ¬– это обычное явление, – он показал Имсу свой iPhone. – Я должен помочь тебе во всем разобраться. А ты должен позаботиться о моем комфорте. Я прочитал об этом в интернете.  
– Ты… искал об этом? Первый раз? Ты так говоришь, будто…  
– «Раньше у меня были парни и девушки, которые хотели попробовать такое. Некоторые начинали вести себя слишком грубо и я всегда останавливал их, пока не заходило слишком далеко. А некоторые хотели, чтобы я был с ними груб. Меня это никогда не заводило, но при определенных обстоятельствах могло бы понравиться», – прочитал Артур. – Но вчера, когда все началось, меня это завело, в голове будто что-то щелкнуло. Разобраться в причинах было несложно. Я довольно долго работаю координатором и у меня в руках постоянно находятся чужие жизни, поэтому, хочу я этого или нет, у меня все должно быть под контролем, и уступить контроль – своего рода освобождение. Причина не важна. Важно то, что это приятно. Даже больше, чем просто приятно, Имс. Я бы хотел объяснить это тебе, чтобы ты сделал это еще раз, и еще. Это так приятно – довериться кому-то. Разве не было приятно просто выбросить все из головы?  
– Я, наверное, могу понять, что ты чувствовал. Но это был не я, Артур.  
– Не говори ерунду, Имс. Это был ты. Я знаю, как на тебя влияет твоя работа. Я помню, что с тобой бывало после имитирования. Неужели ты думал, что я ничего не замечаю? Может, кто-то и не замечал, но не я. И прошлой ночью ты был собой.  
– Я бы не…  
– И это нормально. Имс. Это нормально – быть топом, или доминантом, или как тебе больше нравится называть это. Это не должно происходить все время. Если ты не захочешь, мы вообще можем этим не заниматься. Я просто хотел тебе сказать, что это было приятно. А тебе понравилось? Хоть какая-то часть? И вообще-то, я сейчас рассказал о себе очень много.  
– Артур, ты всегда меня заводишь.  
– Это не ответ на мой вопрос.  
Имс расстроено вздохнул и повернулся на спину.  
– Да. Да, Артур, мне понравилось… понравилось твое подчинение. Понравилось приказывать тебе, понравилось, как ты выполнял мои приказы. Мне понравилось видеть тебя на коленях, – Имс разозлился сам на себя.  
– Вот видишь? Нам нравятся одни и те же вещи. Все просто.  
– Не просто.  
– Да, не просто. Но это хотя бы начало.  
– Я не смогу делать такое постоянно. И я не хочу причинять тебе боль, я слишком сильно тебя схватил, останутся следы.  
– Да, думаю, тебе не стоит оставлять на мне следы там, где их можно заметить, – он подумал о следах пальцев на челюсти, он уже чувствовал, как наливаются синяки, Артур не хотел рассказывать о них Имсу, чтобы не сделать хуже. – Как я уже сказал, нам нужно разобраться, как делать это правильно, если ты хочешь. Нам не нужно заниматься этим все время; это истощает. Но мы могли бы, … иногда, если ты хочешь?  
Имс не ответил, а Артур почувствовал, что ему будет нужно немного больше, чем сейчас. Кроме того, он чувствовал странное чувство одиночества, он читал о нем, пока искал информацию. Артур прижался к Имсу плотнее и прошептал на ухо:  
– Имс, пожалуйста.  
Желанная реакция последовала мгновенно – с низким стоном Имс развернулся к нему и уложил на спину. Они еще не готовы ко второму раунду, но Артур все равно почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, желание было не только физическим.  
– Ты разрушаешь меня, Артур, – Имс взял его за руки и начал осыпать мелкими поцелуями шею. – Заставляешь меня желать ужасные вещи.  
– Они не ужасные. Хватит осуждать то, что нравится нам обоим. К тому же, то, что ты чувствуешь – обычное явление, называется «вина топа». Я должен напомнить, что тебе не за что чувствовать вину, потому что ты не навредил мне, наоборот, сделал очень хорошо. Ты себя так чувствуешь еще и потому, что закончился адреналин.  
Имс устроился на локтях.  
– Что еще? Что я должен делать?  
– Позаботиться о моем комфорте. Подожди, у меня есть список, – Артур взял iPhone и открыл на нужной странице. Имс расхохотался, возможно из-за того, что у Артура уже есть список – он всегда посмеивался над ним из-за таких вещей, но если бы Артур не нашел информацию, они бы до сих пор блуждали в темноте и не знали, что делать. Артур проверил несколько вариантов.  
– Общение – ключ ко всему, мы должны обо всем говорить. Ты можешь предложить мне одеяло, если я замерз.  
Имс натянул одеяло Артуру до ушей, прижав iPhone к носу.  
– Боже, убери его. Жарко.  
– Ты сказал, что тебе нужно одеяло.  
– Да, но не сейчас. Ты можешь подать мне стакан воды.  
– За тобой в сумке целая бутылка.  
– Смысл в том, что дать ее мне должен ты. Если я не могу сделать это самостоятельно.  
– Почему это ты не сможешь сам ее взять? Не представляю, в каком ты должен быть состоянии, – ужаснулся Имс.  
– А если ты меня связывал и руки затекли? Что тогда?  
– Ты позволишь мне тебя связать? – Имс затаил дыхание.  
– Да, – Артур представил это: он лежит на спине, руки связаны, может у него даже завязаны глаза, а Имс делает с ним все, что хочет, о черт, это возбудило Артура сильнее, чем следовало. – О да, определенно позволю.  
– Боже, – простонал Имс и опустился на Артура, провел рукой по груди.  
– И раз уж мы заговорили о таких вещах, хочу, чтобы ты понял, что это значит. При моем образе жизни, позволить кому-то связать меня, завязать глаза…  
– Завязать глаза? О да…  
– Что угодно, что ты захочешь сделать со мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что это значит. Имс, послушай внимательно, – Имс потерся о его бедра и немного отодвинулся. Артур почти готов ко второму раунду, но то, что он собирается сказать очень важно.  
– Прости. Ты позволишь мне сделать это, да.  
– Подумай об этом хорошенько. Есть люди, которые хотят меня убить. Есть люди, которые хотят связать меня и продать моим врагам за подходящую цену. Я пытаюсь сказать, что я верю, что для тебя цена никогда не будет подходящей. Что если кто-то предложит тебе: «Я дам тебе 50 миллионов и ты оставишь мне привязанного к кровати координатора», ты прострелишь им яйца. Я в это верю.  
На лице Имса появилось понимание. Он устроился на локтях над Артуром, аккуратно положил ногу у Артура между ног и сказал:  
– Я не соглашусь ни за какие деньги. Чтобы было ясно, я сейчас даже не о любви говорю. Но о чести, если такой как я, может говорить о чести. Ты не знал, что у Кобба были выше ставки на внедрение. Но я верю, что если бы ты был в курсе, ты бы поделился информацией.  
– Да, я бы рассказал.  
– Я не знаю, согласился ли Юсуф взять взятку, кстати. Но ты, Артур, честен. Я никогда специально не продам тебя и не подвергну риску. Ты слишком ценен, такие, как ты редко встречаются в этом бизнесе.  
Имс нежно погладил его по голове, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Артуру сейчас требовалось именно это.

– Я не знаю, согласился ли Юсуф взять взятку, кстати. Но ты, Артур, честный. Я никогда специально не продам тебя и не подвергну риску. Ты слишком ценен, такие как ты редко встречаются в этом бизнесе.  
Имс нежно погладил Артура по голове, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Артуру сейчас требовалось именно это.  
– Это было в списке, – сказал Артур, водя пальцами по руке Имса.  
– Что?  
– Список, который я читал, комфорт. Обычно я не в восторге, но сейчас мне нравится.  
– Хорошо. Я столько лет думал о твоих дурацких волосах и об ощущениях, когда я запущу в них пальцы.  
– Давай не увлекаться.  
– Дай, – Имс забрал iPhone.  
Имс все еще лежал на Артуре и водил пальцем по списку. Артур подумал, что если он еще чуть-чуть подумает о прижимающемся к нему Имсе, он снова будет готов, но он так устал.  
– Тут сказано, тебе нужно стоп-слово, – голос у Имса спокойный, но он несколько удивлен, что внимательно читает подобное…  
– Думаю, что «стоп» подойдет. А если это будет какая-то ролевая игра, я скажу «Мильтон» или что-то похожее.  
Имс улыбнулся и вернулся к чтению:  
– Я должен тебя подбадривать.  
– Я не нуждаюсь в подбадриваниях.  
– Нет? – спросил Имс. Сначала осторожно, а потом, подразнивая, прижал губы за ухом Артура. – Ты не хотел бы знать, что ты все делаешь правильно? Как ты хорош?  
– Когда ты так шепчешь и улыбаешься, все звучит заманчиво, – кажется, Артуру перестало хватать дыхания. Во рту все пересохло. – Имс, подай мне бутылку.  
Имс снова потянулся через Артура, прижался к нему и Артур не смог удержаться от стона. Как же, оказывается, ему нравится, когда его прижимают к кровати. Абсолютно новое ощущение.  
– Помочь тебе выпить?  
– Отвали, – не слишком убедительно ответил Артур.  
– За это я могу тебя отшлепать.  
Артур открыл бутылку и улыбнулся.  
– Мы еще поговорим об этом.  
– Мммм. Первая помощь при порезах и ушибах, – прочитал Имс. – Давай внесем ясность, я не собираюсь делать что-то, после чего понадобиться первая помощь. Я не режу и не жгу тебя.  
– Хорошо, я не хочу такого. У меня достаточно шрамов, новые – без надобности.  
Имс продолжил читать, у него заблестели глаза, когда дошел до чего-то, что ему очень понравилось:  
– Я могу тебя искупать. Вымыть голову.  
– Да, мы могли бы это сделать.  
У Имса брови удивленно поползли вверх:  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не очень хочешь плюшевые игрушки и книжки с цветными картинками.  
– Господи Иисусе, – Артур выхватил свой iPhone и положил его на тумбочку. – Мы можем составить собственный список. Мы и раньше ставили условия. Мы не занимаемся этим во время работы; никого из нас нельзя заставать врасплох и мы не можем позволить, чтобы это влияло на сны. И это не действует, когда мы не занимаемся сексом. Я не твой сабмиссив, когда мы работаем вместе. Сам можешь принести себе кофе.  
– Хорошо. И нам не нужно заниматься этим все время. Я надеюсь, что иногда ты тоже меня будешь трахать?  
– Да.  
– Тогда, _«вдвоём с тобой, отважимся на подвиг, что вполне нам по плечу»_ , Артур.  
– Черт, Имс, – да, Артур определенно уже отдохнул и снова готов. – Знаешь, когда я пришел, именно это меня покорило. Твои мозги. Как ты запомнил всю поэму целиком?  
– Я должен много запоминать, – Имс настойчиво провел рукой по животу Артура. – Это часть работы. Я могу запомнить почти что угодно, кроме чисел, – Артур рассмеялся, но Имс прервал его глубоким поцелуем. – Подожди, я еще не начал цитировать По, – он поцеловал Артура под ухом. – Шекспира, – поцелуй под челюсть. – Толкиена, – поцеловал шею. – «Звездные войны».  
– Давай оставим это на следующий раз, – рассмеялся Артур. – Кода закончим совместную работу или когда будет свободное время. Я буду ждать тебя в номере, подползу к тебе на четвереньках. Держа в зубах галстук.  
Имс выдохнул и начал сползать вниз. Артур начал ерзать в предвкушении.  
Вдруг зазвонил телефон – пришло сообщение.  
– Черт, – вырвалось у них в унисон. Они оба знали, что это значит. Имс положил голову Артуру на живот; Артур взял iPhone.  
– От Ариадны.  
В сообщении девушка написала «Прочитай» и прислала ссылку на новость об отце Абертани.  
Артур быстро просмотрел новость. Не стоило читать подробности. Возбуждение мгновенно пропало.  
– Абертани, – Артур сказал Имсу.  
– Он мертв, – толи спросил, толи сообщил Имс.  
Артур посмотрел на него удивленно.  
– Я видел это у него в голове. Суицид, верно? И письмо с признанием.  
– Семь страниц, – подтвердил Артур. – Я не уверен, что понимаю. Разве это не самый страшный грех? Разве это не единственная вещь, за которую нельзя получить прощение?  
Имс улыбнулся Артуру.  
– Мама в детстве не часто водила тебя в церковь, да, Артур?  
– Маме везло, если она могла отправить меня в школу.  
Имс сел, его возбуждение тоже прошло. Они сидели лицом к лицу.  
– Он думал, что не заслуживает прощения, – сказал Имс. – Когда ты узнаешь про все его преступления, а я думаю, ты обязательно о них узнаешь, когда письмо опубликуют… Не могу сказать, что я не согласен. Он хотел страдать. Он сказал мне.  
– Он действительно в это верит, – Артур попытался понять все. – Он верит в вечные мучения, и он их выбрал.  
– Он нашел меня.  
Артур наклонился и обхватил ладонями лицо Имса.  
– Нет. Не тебя, Имс. Ничего из этого тебя не касается.  
– _«У Евиного уха прикорнул он в жабьем виде, дьявольски стремясь к сокрытому проникнуть средоточью воображенья Евы, чтоб мечты обманные предательски разжечь, соблазны лживых снов и льстивых грёз… »_ Дьявол – имитатор, Артур.  
– _«Но, проявляясь в обликах любых, прозрачных, плотных, светлых или тёмных, затеи могут воплощать свои воздушные — то в похоть погрузясь, то в ярость впав»_. Как и ангелы.  
Имс накрыл ладони Артура и замолчал ненадолго. Подумал и сказал:  
– Обычно мне нужно несколько дней, иногда недель, чтобы отойти от работы. Поэтому я не работаю так часто, как ты. Хотя сегодня, или уже вчера, мне хватило всего несколько часов.  
– Может быть, тебе не надо проходить это в одиночку, – Артур опустил руки, пожал плечами. Не ему говорить Имсу, что для него хорошо, или что-то советовать, и он точно не должен предлагать помощь, когда Имс не просит.  
– Может ты и прав.  
– Значит, если хочешь, попробуем чаще работать вместе. А если будешь делать сложную работу сам, позвони мне. Я хочу, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке. Единственный дримшерер, который никогда не примет на меня заказ.  
Имс несколько секунд молча смотрел на Артура, а потом снова лег на кровать и подтянул его к себе поближе.  
– Самолет завтра рано утром, – сказал Артур. – Я лечу в Калифорнию.  
– Вегас. Приезжай ко мне, когда погостишь у Кобба.  
– Наверное, так и сделаю.  
Имс погладил Артура по голове, жест неожиданно оказался больше дружественным, чем романтическим или эротическим.  
– Спи, лапочка, – сказал Имс и напрягся. – Ой, я не имел ввиду…  
– Ничего страшного. Я понимаю. И кто знает, может быть, через несколько недель ты сможешь назвать меня так, когда наденешь на меня ошейник, – Артур хотел подразнить Имса, но сам представил картину и мгновенно возбудился.  
– Господи, – выдохнул Имс, непроизвольно сжав руку в волосах Артура.  
– Не сейчас. Я слишком устал.  
– Да.  
«И мне комфортно», – подумал, но не добавил Артур. Об этом он тоже читал в интернете, там упоминались все его чувства, так что все в порядке.  
В 2:37 Артур наконец-то закрыл глаза и уснул.

**Author's Note:**

> * Цитата из трактата «О разводе» (1643) Джона Мильтона, перевод мой  
> ** Тут и дальше цитаты из «Потерянного Рая» (1667) Джона Мильтона в переводе Аркадия Штейнберга


End file.
